incentive ( ichigo x ikumi ) oneshot
by lord darkness 69
Summary: ikumi is angry at ichigo for ditching work and kidnaps him again in her van with a lot of tape . but when she finds out that he had suffered a break up ikumi decides to fix her broken co-worker by some questionable means . she is willing to give a ' incentive' to our favourite strawberry a bonus which he cannot refuse or deny getting . one - shot ichigo x ikumi u romance


I am always there ( ikumi x ichigo – one shot )

By: lord darkness 69

Rated : m

Unagiya shop

Ikumi looked at the clock for the tenth time and was angry " this is not acceptable ichigo is late ,again ." the phone rings and ikumi sighs " that better be ichigo ."

" hello unagi shop . ….. oh its you . what do you want ?"

" I have a job for you , and I think it might help you with your employee disappearing act ."

Ikumi held the phone closer " I am listening."

The streets

Ichigo was walking down the streets , sulking as usual . he looked at a couple going into the theaters and sighed and kept on walking. He knew ikumi was waiting at work but he wasn't in the mood to go and hear her lectures not after what happened . ichigo decided to quit the job to not bother his boss at all and then remembered that he was her only employee in months .

There was a screech of car tires were heard and ichigo stood still foir a while and when ran for it , but to no luck he couldn't outrun a car engine especially when he had no soul reaper powers . ikumi grabbed hiss shirt and pulled him inside and duct taped his arms and legs to minimize chances of escape " I finally found you ichigo chan . now you cant escape . tee hee ."

Ikumi noticed that ichigo gave in too easily and didn't struggle or shout at her , they drove off into the silence of the night .

Unagiya shop

Ichigo taped him to a chair and then took out a bottle of water and drank from it " you know chasing you across town is a work out on its own plus the job requests that come in is a pain without help ." she looked at ichigo who was still down in the dumps " its looks like you are in deep shit or maybe you got dumped ."

" so what if I was ? it should not be your concern now is it ?" ichigo screamed at her then started crying . ikumi felt bad for him and didn't expect to see this side of him , she went behind him and hugged him making ichigo a little calm .

" want to tell me about it ?" ikumi spoke softly into his ear " is it orehime ?" ichigo gently nondded

Earlier that evening

Orehime looked at ichigo and spoke softly " I am sory ichigo kun a just cant be with you anymore . its not cause you are a bad person its just that spark between us is just ….. lost ." ichigo couldn't believe it and sat at the near by bench just processing the entire thing . orehime looked away " I am truly sorry to do this but its over ichigo and I have moved on and I am with ishida kun right now ." ichigo looked at her and was about to break in tears ' 6 months that's how much time the relationship lasted – only 6 months.' Orehime looked at him for the last time " so good bye ichigo ."

Present :

He looked at her still tears in his eyes " you know what orihime is the only girl I truly love and with her by my side I truly knew what that felt like , being in love . now I know the feeling of being rejected and …. And the loneliness that comes with it . ikume felt bad for the boy as this was his first relationship that ended in a disaster ' he is a sweet kid I bet that must have stung .

Ichigo explained to his boss that he was going to propose to orihime and showed her the ring which made his heart sink more into sadness . ikumi untied him and gave him a big bear hug which felt nice. Ichigo stopped crying when he felt his boss's chest on his back which made him blush . ikumi was in a way like his elder sister how she cared for him + how she would drag him back to work like a sisiter worried if her brother will become a neet and be jobless .

She came in front of him and knelt down in front of him , hands on her lap and looked to him and said in a soft voice " lets just make this gloomy face into a happy one , you hungry strawberry ." she got up and untied her hair and wore her yellow flower apron and gave him a bright smile . her wavy black hair was very mesmerizing add the apron and the fact that she was making a meal for him made him blush . he felt like a kid that threw a tantrum and was angry and his mother trying to cheer him up .

Ichigo really envied kaoru as he had ikumi as a mother … he saw her curvy body … who also kept in shape . ichigo began to blush again and facepalmed himself ' what am i thinking ? she is my boss and a mother too , I cant have perverted thoughts about her .' ikumi came into the dining area with a bunch of food . ' hey are you just going to be sad all night long , come on eat or I am starting without you ." ichigo nodded and sat down beside her ikumi smilled " this is a meal prepared by me , it is my way of encouraging you to not be a neet and to be happy despite whatever happens , please go ahead and have some ."

Ichigo felt happy but that neet comment really pricked him , he was honored as his lovely companion and best had taken efforts to make a meal for him . " thank you sensei for making this meal for me . its really tasty and can I have a second serving." His boss giggled and passed him some more . They both sat and ate the food , it was a party of flavors in Ichigo mouth .

Ikumi cleared the table of the dirty dishes and spoke up " tell me ichigo why do you not come to work from time to time . you do realise that you are my only worker right ?'' ichiigo groaned " you keep working me to death its gets annoying . plus shouldn't you hire someone else as well to help out ." ikumi didn't like the idea " people are too unreliable , plus I only trust to to take care vof business ." ichigo argued tghat she would need and advisor someone who knows the work and can help expand the business .

Ikumi refused " no not gonna happen . hey ichigo how about I give you an incentive , provided you not skip work daily like this you will be happy and I will not have to do a cardio workout finding where you are ?''

Ichigo agreed to it , a little extra pay wouldn't hurt . but the incentive she had in mind was way more than money . she knelt down in front of him and started to tug on his jeans , ichigo face mirrored his namesake and blushed red " ikumi what are .. what are you doing ?"

Ikumi pit a finger on his lips " shut up and relax , just enjoy the show ." she winked at him and removed his pants revealing the big rod that was hidden in his pants . she bit her lips " Ichigo I didn't know you were hiding a gun , I may have to check it its in working order or not ." ichigo was not processing anything that was happening in fact his brain stopped working right then and there .

Ikumi whispered " what ever happens here stays here , no word gets out all right ." ichigo was sweating bullets as he couldn't believe it was really happening . She decided to give him the best experience ( the book taking full effect ) gripped his rod gently and moved her hands along the big , juicy rod . her hands felt heavenly to the boy , seeing his reaction she changed to sucking his tip . ichigo let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his right hand to reduce the sound . now ochi began to lick his cock providing a tease to the boy and then started to blow him real good .

Ichigo moan furiously and this made her happy " does the felatio feel that good ? brace yourself there's a lot more in store ." Ichigo moans grew louder his face displaying pure ecstasy , finally he came in her mouth without warning a nice big load , instead troughing up ochi swallowed the cum

" my that's a big one , you sure were pent up , storing that load for sometime I presume." Then she began to pleasure him by putting his rod between her melons and began moving up and down his shaft . there eyes met for a sec and they understood what the other wanted and smiled . they wanted to take it even further. Like an aphrodisiac effect they were going on in pure lust.

Ikumi led him to her bedroom " kaoru is not around we can go all night if you want ?" ichigo grinned forgetting about his rejection he decided to focus on the moment , right in front of him was his boss ikumi almost half naked wearing nothing more than lingerie

After it was of ichigo couldn't take his eyes of her she is wearing a black string panty with matching frilly bra , the set matched her body type perfectly its was amazing the panties had a crisscross side look perking up its trendy quotient. Getting full marks in the comfort platform, the string bikini provides minimal coverage with triangular shaped pieces which are connected at the groin.

She was wearing a black thigh high socks in addition to the lingerie set . The panty was perfect and highlighted her curvy body and the bra brought forth the beauty of her b cup breasts on her petite body – ichigo was analyzing her thinking about what all things he could do to make this work . ikumi looked and him and smiled " oh come on and get on with the program or did you loose your nerve ?" ichigo looked at her as he didn't listen to anything she said .

Ikumi decided to spice things up she took out a panty that she referred that she used for certain special occasions an Open Crotch Panty : Get ready for some steamy bedroom action with this scintillating thong which will let her flower breathe. Strategically cut across the crotch this naughty underwear can make your man go mad with desire.

He closed the door " if I am being honest no need to be that formal with me . we basically work together as a team remember ."

She giggled " true but we never got to know much about each other now did we ?"

She speaks in a soft voice " what do you think of me in terms of a women , Ichigo ? do you find me attractive ? plz answer truthfully , this is not a captain asking you but a ordinary women ."

Ichigo face was now crimson red as ikumi looked seductively at him and a cloud of pure lust was surrounding him " Ikumi you are a very beautiful women indeed . more beautiful than any other women I have seen , you are a good mother as well , and you have a great figure as well ." seeing Ichigo crimson face she thought well he certainly justifies his name strawberry .

Hearing this she gave a wicked smile " so you are into older women perhaps." Ichigo said " no but I prefer you I guess."Ikumi leaned in for a kiss and Ichigo responded by leaning in as well , both kissed passionately

This turned into a full lustful scene as now they were including a little tongue action , it was getting quite steamy after some time of continuous action they stopped for a breath of air . due to the intense kissing both of them were in heat , they both entered the shower. Ichigo started to feel uncomfortable , unohana saw what the problem was , something was sticking out of ichigos towel .

She hesitantly pulled down his towel and his penis was revealed , ikumi was surprised and licked her lips at the sight if ichigos rod " wow that is big , Ichigo you hav quiet the assets ." ichigo began to feel embarrassed about the situation . Unohana whispered into his ear " you know something I been having a strong feelings for you Ichigo for these past few days , now I see you feel the same way. Try as you might to deny but this little guy is very honest ." Ichigo was now packing heat the seductive looks and words of Unohana made him want her more.

She looked at ichigos flustered face and smiled and began licking the thick long rod of her brother . when she heard the moans of ichigo she began the next faze she sucked sucked ichigos rod .

Ichigos moans began to penetrate the room " that feels amazing. How are you so good at this."

ikumi gave him a seductive look again " well you can say I got some skills." even though she hasn't had a mans company in a long time still she was in perfect form. Even if she hadn't gave him a blow jib his rod would still be erect as he was enjoying the view of her body . she increased her pace making Ichigo feel more good " ikumi I am going to blow…" Ichigo released a lot of thick goo into her mouth instead of spitting she swallowed it " this sure has an interesting flavor , you sure are impressive mr kurosaki ."

Ichigos cock was still throbbing , seeing this Ikumi grinned . she took of her towel and looked at him now ichigo was staring at her bare , body and was getting way to exited . her body proving to be eye candy for her employee " you can consider this as a bonus or a perk , don't you agree my perverted Ichigo ." Ichigo didn't hear anything she said and was enchanted by her big yet firm breast .

Ikumi commented "its actually a shame you don't have a girlfriend for you to attend to your desires."

Ichigo also gave a grin " and I thought you are married with a growing kid."

Ikumi purred " its not fair that you have all the fun , why don't you come here and do the same to me."

Ichigo went and bend down in front of his boss and kissed her . then he proceeded to kiss her neck , he went on to lick her breast . this made her moan " oh yes … Ichigo more." He began to lick around the nipple for some time and them began sucking her breast. He proceeded to do the same treatment to her other breast as well . when he sucked on both the breast at the same time , this broke her and made her climax . but Ichigo didn't stop there he fingered her womanhood " NO ICHIGO STOP I JUST CAME."

" hey ikumi just turn around and look at me ,while I do you ?" ichigo said shyly . hearing this ikumi face flushed red " oh god you are a hopeless romanticist ." ikumi giggled as she turned to face her lover but soon her giggles turned to moans as ichigo began to thrust deep into her .

He picked her up and pinned her to the wall while going deeper into his beloved boss

" you are so hard . I love it ." she said in a seductive voice moaning while kissing him . with her feet she locked him into place by crossing them allowing ichigo to go deeper and stimulate her erogenous zones .

" cum on baby I need your big juicy rod inside me ." she released ichigo hands and he squeezed her ass while she got her self ready for penetration . she was dripping wet and lowered herself in his rod . It went in and all she said to him after that was " fuck me until you cum in me big boy . take me now ." ichigo put his hands on her hips and let her move on her own " this is turning me on so much ."

Ikumi panted as she started to move " you are so hard and big ." and the room was filled with nothing but their moans . rukia leaned in so that ichigo can lick her breasts and so he did while she kept he hips moving . they were moaning furiously , ichigo picked her up and pinned her to the wall and began thrusting his hips into her . " fuck me till you cum , ichigo . more – more – more ."

Ichigo was almost there " rukia I am gonna cum ." rukia looked at her lover " cum on my ass ichigo , let it go on my ass." He did so and shot a huge load on her ass . after a 5 minute break rukia hops on top of him and rides him until he cums another load this time in her ass.

They both lay bare on the bed panting " so how do you like the incentive . happy with it ?"

Ichigo nodded " yeah it was amazing ." ikumi smiled ' work harder and maybe we can arrange for some more tips and bonuses ."

As ichigo drifted to sleep a man was ideally sitting on the window pane and tossed a bundle of cash to ikumi " a job well done ikumi chan ."

Ikumi looked at him " that was a strange request coming from you of all people – candy shop kisuke ."

Kisuke laughed " but I did you both a favor young ichigo there has a crush on you but wouldn't admit it . whilw you on the other hand were starting gto take an intrest in the boy . a sisters love growing into something more … demanding ."

Ikumi couldn't counter to his statement as it was true , she looked and the orange hair and blushed finally knowing what kind of feeling her co – worker had for her . " kaoru shouldn't know about this got it – candy brains ." _**The end **_

_**This is a one shot , I hope you liked it and man the amount of research I have to do to give you guys the most exiting reading experience …. Now I know about how many different variety of panties there are and is used for what occasion … oh boi **_

_**You better love me for this – lord darkness 69 **_


End file.
